Jack the Ripper
by bubbrlove
Summary: AU. Based off the idea of Jack the Ripper DLC. In Victorian London, the streets were haunted by a serial killer and as Anne helped the police to try and stop this madman, she unknowingly gets thrown into a different kind of war. M for sexual content. Does contain real facts that some may find disturbing
1. Chapter 1

"There is a nightmare on the loose, haunting our streets." In the Cauldron and Stewpot pub, a group of people had gathered around a young working girl. "He will cut your throat and rip open your abdomen." She was sitting at a table, shivering from fright as she told the story. "They won't ever catch him but he will catch us. He's already slaughtered two of my friends, he left them lying in the alley for anyone to find. He's a Ripper. Jack the Ripper." Anne watched as the crowd fell silent as she finished what was left in her mug, she stood up and walked away from the crowd while the men at the table with her watched her leave. Anne sighed, the life of a working girl was tough but now some serial killer was out to get them? She finished her beer, placed what she owed on the bar, wrapped her scarf around her neck and went outside. As she made her way towards her flat, Anne heard a scream come from the alleyway, she took off in the direction in a heartbeat unsure of what she would find.

She stopped as she watched the young girl's body fall to the ground, standing over her was a tall man wearing a top hat with his head covered in bandages. Anne was close enough that she could see her lifeless eyes staring up at the smog-ridden sky. He turned towards her, she couldn't move or scream as she seen the empty holes in the bandages where the eyes were meant to be. He slowly walked towards her, his last victim left forgotten on the ground behind him; his knife covered in her blood. A million thoughts ran through Anne's head as he closed the distance and Anne stood, frozen in fear for the strike to come...but it never did.

A hooded figure pushed past her and landed a right hook right into her would be killer's jaw. Anne heard the sound of a bobbie's whistle which caused the murderer to run into the shadows. She breathed heavily as her saviour lends her a hand up, the grip was strong and she noticed that she could not see their face but she took in every other detail that she could in the dark. Dark hooded trench coat which made it impossible to see what was underneath, a strange looking gauntlet on the left hand and all she could see from beneath the hood was the faint sight of stubble on a chiselled chin. Her rescuer was a man. Before she could even get a word of thanks out, he lifted his left arm that shot out a zipline and scaled the building and was gone before the police arrived. _I'm going to find him._

"Anne," hearing her name get called behind her caused Anne to come back from her thoughts. "What happened here?" Detective Frederick Abberline came to her side while the other four policemen with him searched the surrounding area.

"I was leaving the pub down the street when I heard a scream. This girl was a working girl who told an audience about Jack the Ripper, the last two victims were her friends." Anne stared over at the body. "How'd you find me?" The detective gave a solemn smile.

"You weren't the only one who heard the scream but you were the only one who was brave enough to go look. How did you escape?" She looked up at Frederick. Anne trusted him, he saved her life and when he asked her to be an informant and a profiler; she owed him that much. "He- He heard the whistle and took off, I wasn't close enough to see a face." Anne stared down at her boots as she felt his gaze watch her face. Anne couldn't tell him the truth as she didn't even know what to believe herself, some faceless killer slicing up his victims while a vigilante scurried up walls. It was absurd.

* * *

A few days had passed and Anne had little information for herself and for the police. All she had managed to gather was talk about another victim found nearly an hour after the first, they called it the "double event" this time her abdomen was ripped apart with a kidney and most of her uterus missing. He killed again in the same night because she had interrupted him at the first, his murders were becoming more gruesome and despite every bobbie on the lookout, there was no trace of Jack the Ripper. Anne had told Detective Frederick that the next body they find will be mutilated, the killer's instinct finding its nature in the way he went from cutting his first victim's throat twice and her lower abdomen partly ripped open to the latest victim's throat was severed and her abdomen had a long, jagged wound with two organs missing. He had all the information she was able to gather that was related to his case.

The only information Anne had gathered about her own personal case was that this hooded man had something to do with the new gang that had popped up and taken back London from the Blighters, she had decided that today she was going to follow him and find out more. Anne pulled on her favourite blue waist coat and boots as she pocketed her notebook and charcoal pencil. She kept to the alleyways while she made her way quickly to one of the strongholds, the last few days he had come here but she never had the time to wait around as there were more pressing matters at hand.

As she waited in a small hiding spot where she could see exactly where the man had gone in, the wind picked up and a few tresses of blonde hair flew into her face; she gently placed them back into her braid before she took out her notepad. Even though it was windy today, the sun was shining as much as it could for a Autumn day; Anne managed to see the back of the man before he went into one of the houses.

"Top hat. Brown shaggy hair. Same black trench coat. Dark breeches. Dark leather boots." She was frustrated that it was all she could see but she would wait here all day if she could get even a glance at his face.

* * *

Evie spied the mysterious woman from the rooftops behind her, she bore no sign of being a Templar spy but they couldn't take risks. Jacob had come to his older sister with news of being followed so while he carried on his usual routines, Evie followed his stalker. The woman wore a blue waist coat and brown breeches with matching knee high boots, her hair golden like the sun and was braided into a bun that seemed to annoy her now and again but what she was focused on was what the woman had in her hand. Her back was turned towards Evie so she couldn't see clearly what she held but whatever it was, she kept looking down at it. A signal from one of the Rooks showed Evie that Jacob was about to exit and be on the move.

Jacob was all for killing the stalker but Evie advised against it, if she was a stalker then she would have valuable information on who hired her and what they could be planning. Her worries about her little brother taking matters into his own hands haunted her all day but so far, he was playing along with the plan.

Evie followed along the rooftops while Jacob took a turn down an alleyway, the stalker paused before following him in and that's when Evie's heart began to pound. It was the only time she didn't have eyes on him and she as she dropped down to close in on the stalker, she feared that he had done something rash. As she rounded the corner, Evie found the stalker crumbled on the ground in front of Jacob.

"What did you do, Jacob?!" She ran over to him as he smiled at her.

"I just gave her a tranquiliser dart to calm her down. She began to freak out when she realised she had nowhere to go." Evie checked the woman's person and found a little notebook tucked into the inside of her jacket. They didn't have long till the dart's effects wore off so it was best to get her tied up before searching for more clues on who this woman was.

"C'mon then, pick her up and let's get going. We'll sort this out when she wakes."


	2. Chapter 2

Anne woke up feeling like she had drunk a few too many meads, when she realised what had happened she began to struggle only to realise her hands were tied behind her and even though it was getting dark outside, she could see buildings move past her. A car door opened and two hooded figures stepped in, one she recognised instantly as the man she had been trying to find information on and the other was a woman. They wore nearly identical clothes apart from what gender it was tailored for.

"Who are you?" The woman had a young and silky voice and she had guessed that Anne and her were not that much different in age.

"Anne. Anne Smith." Her voice was shaky as she was unsure of what was in store for her.

"Why were you following me?" The man's voice was deep and rugged, very different to the woman's.

"I- You saved me a few nights ago, you never gave me a chance to thank you before you disappeared into the night."

"So you stalk me so you could say thank you?" Anne stared at her boots. She couldn't explain why she followed the man, it was silly but there was something about him that intrigued her and she wanted to find out more about him. "Well that's a first." He chuckled as a blush reached her cheeks. Both of them looked at each other before looking at Anne, in one fluid motion; they took off their hoods. "I'm Jacob Frye and this is my sister Evie." Evie nodded at the introduction.

Anne studied them both, taking in what they were wearing. Jacob had donned his top hat, that sat on his slicked back brown hair, light stubble graced his chin which was interrupted only by a scar that was on his right cheek. As she took in the hazel-green eyes that studied her she saw there was another scar on his left eyebrow, it gave him more of a rugged look that matched his voice. As well as his black trench coat and brown breeches and boots, he wore a green waistcoat, white work shirt and a loose red tie, she noticed a shilling tied around his neck and a silver pocket watch. Evie had a near emerald green colour to her eyes, a simple beauty about her with freckles dusting her face with her hair done similar to Anne's; her attire was a little more feminine than her brothers, a black trench coat with red trim with the button done up top to conceal her black and red shirt, black breeches and knee high boots. Even though they wore similar clothes, Jacob had a belt on his coat that remained undone and Evie had a flowing red cape hanging off her right shoulder and both the twins wore a strange gauntlet on their left hand.

After what felt like forever, Evie untied her.

"Sorry about all of this." Evie's attitude had changed from before, she gave Anne a warm smile. "The kidnapping was more Jacob's idea, same with the dart." Evie led them through a few cars until they reached one that had been made into a study. Jacob leaned against the wall and began talking to a man dressed similar to the twins but his clothes were white and gold. "Anne, this is Henry Green." The man gave a small bow.

"Yes, Greenie here is my sister's husband." Jacob looked at his pocket watch. "Well, this was fun but I have a killer to find and I'm sure Freddy has more information for me." He flashed a charming smile towards Anne and Evie rolled her eyes before he jumped off the train, Anne watched after him; mouth wide open.

* * *

The girl was like a sponge, everything Evie said to her was soaked up and her hand was scribbling quickly. She was amazed by their gauntlets which Evie had to explain was part of the 'uniform' for an Assassin, then had to explain what an Assassin was. Evie explained about things that were of minor detail, didn't explain about the Shroud or other artifacts that were the heart of the war between Assassins and Templars but enough that Anne seemed to understand what happened to Starrick.

"So the bank?" Anne asked, seeming to remember the economy nearly crashing. Evie frowned at the memory.

"Jacob found out a plan for Twopenny to rob the bank, he worked with Frederick Abberline but ended up killing Twopenny and causing chaos. Much like Jacob to act without thinking things through then me having to clean up his mess." She looked at Anne when she brought a hand up to stifle a laugh.

"Sorry but isn't that typical sibling stuff? I don't have one myself but there were two siblings next door and they always seemed to be fighting. Wait, you know Detective Abberline?" Evie nodded but then was confused by the distant look on Anne's face. "So he knew about you two this entire time?..." That question seemed to be more aimed at the universe than at Evie.

"How do you know Frederick?" Anne looked up from her feet.

"He saved my life back when Starrick was in control, I was walking home one night when a couple of Blighters started to follow me. I kept to the main streets until I had to turn down an alleyway when I seen a couple more coming towards me." Anne shuddered at the memory. "I was cornered and they were leering over me. I worked as a barmaid and was still in my work clothes which must have amused them as they began talking about what I would look like serving more than drinks." Evie clenched her fist at the thought of what they could have done. "I stood in fear when I heard a whistle and next thing I know, all four of them were getting carted off to jail. As a barmaid, I had lots of information that he would find useful and so he asked if I could be an informant. After I left to train in psychology, I became a profiler for Scotland Yard."

"What a strange profession for a woman to pursue." Evie smiled at Anne, she began to warm up to this blonde. Many women were content to follow society's normalities and hearing of women who become doctors or anything else was unheard of. "He must have a high opinion of you to allow a woman to do a man's job." Anne nodded.

"Or if my timeline is correct, maybe he had a changed opinion in woman." Evie smiled. Even though she was married, she felt a sense of pride to know she could still change a man's perspective in woman. Her proud moment was cut short when her new friend yawned and she looked at her pocket watch. "I will show you to a car so you can go to sleep." She escorted Anne to her car and nodded farewell as Anne curled up in the bed. There was a spark in her that may be useful in finding the new threat of London.

* * *

"You did what?!" Jacob watched as his long time associate went off in a rant about kidnapping and other hoo-haa that Jacob had no intention of listening to. "I should have told her to leave things be, I knew she was hiding something that night. No wonder I haven't heard from the girl." He paced his office while Jacob leaned against the desk.

"Yes, yes now Freddy. If you be so kind as to stop fretting over the dear who is quite frankly too young for you and back to the task at hand?" Frederick stopped in his tracks.

"Yes, this was the last thing she handed me before you kidnapped her." The detective passed him a piece of paper that made little sense to Jacob. "The killings are becoming more and more brutal and Miss. Smith believes that if he isn't stopped soon things will change. Jacob cringed at the memory from a few nights passed. He had stopped the Ripper from tearing Anne apart too but in helping her up, he lost him and when he reached the scene of his next victim; the sight was gruesome than the last.

"So Miss. Smith gathers information?"

"Not only that, she has been very excellent in profiling our serial killer." Jacob nodded, there wasn't much he could do standing around talking to Frederick and his hands were getting itchy from not hitting someone for nearly an entire day. Without a lead to follow, he wasn't much use to anyone.

"Well, I shall bid you farewell and go get my information from the source then." He tipped his top hat before jumping out the window, leaving Frederick to his pacings. He started back towards the train, if Evie knew about their new informant then when he got there his sister probably would have worn the woman out trying to get more clues. His sister always enjoyed knowing all the facts about everything and everyone, he on the other hand; liked to take matters into his own hands and find things out with a little more force. That's why they always bumped heads.

When he arrived, Jacob was surprised to see Evie lazing on his couch-turned-bed.

"Why dear sister, what on earth are you doing?" Evie frowned up at him.

"She was tired and so unless you would have her sleep on the floor, I have given her my bed." Jacob half laughed at his sister.

"You have a place with Greenie that you could have taken her too."

"Yes but it got too late for her to travel."

"That never stopped you before?" Evie huffed at her brother, it was too late for her to fight with him and he knew that, he just couldn't help winding her up sometimes. Evie stood up and shoved past him. "What about our guest?" She stopped at the door.

"Offer her some food before you harass her with questions, _dear_ brother. I have some matters to attend to before morning." Jacob groaned. If there was one thing he hated more than being treated like a child was being treated like a butler.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N To those who have PM and asked: Yes I have played and finished the game so I do realise that the timelines don't add up hence why I said based on the idea not actually following the storyline 100%. No it won't actually be following the game as I have a different idea on where I would like my story to go. :)  
Thank you to everyone who has PM & reviewed, it's always appreciated xx**

* * *

Anne woke up to the sound of snoring and the clattering of mugs, she rolled over and spied the male Assassin slumped in the seat across from the bed she was in. _That must be a very uncomfortable sleep._ She giggled as a crash from another car caused Jacob to wake up with a start, a hidden blade erupted from his gauntlet; ready to strike.

"Good morning sleepy head." She laughed at him as he cracked his neck. "Wonderful sleep?"

"Well, there wasn't enough room for two in that bed," Anne blushed. "and as a gentleman would, I took the chair." He flashed a brilliant smile at her. She felt butterflies in her stomach and she stretched out before getting out of bed. As she stood, the train turned a corner which caused her to stumble against a solid frame. Jacob grabbed her arms gently to keep her from falling over and fire erupted from where he touched. She cleared her throat and took a step back.

"Thank you, may I ask who do I talk to around here to get a hot breakfast and a bath?" Jacob walked over to a small speaker and asked the engineer to slow down. "Slow down? Don't you mean stop at the nearest station?" She got a chill down her spine when Jacob walked over and grabbed her by the waist, steering her backwards towards the open door. "What-Jacob what are you doing?"

"Hold on tight." Was all he said as he grabbed her and jumped, even at the slow speed Anne still got a fright which caused her to scream and her nails pinched into Jacob's arm. He did nothing to ease her fright but instead smiled at her before climbing down the side of the tracks. Anne walked to the edge and followed suit, he was finding her amusing which annoyed her. Things like that didn't normally scare her and she had no idea why she screamed as it was nothing compared to what she faced before. She silently reprimanded herself as she followed Jacob through some streets before reaching the Public House pub. He nodded to the barkeep before setting off up the stairs with Anne behind him.

"Anne!" She was greeted with a warm hug from Evie, who was sitting at the table in a small kitchen with Henry Green. "Did Jacob offer you some breakfast?"

"Yes and a hot bath, dear sister." Jacob answered before she could. "I'll show her to the spare room while you and Greenie set the table." There were four bedrooms, a small kitchen/living area and a small bathroom above the pub which the Assassin twins seemed to have commandeered as well as a train. "Here's your room." She was shocked to see all her stuff from her flat placed neatly around the room.

"What is my stuff doing here?"

"You are the only one to have seen Jack the Ripper and lived to talk about it, we don't want him to try and rectify his mistake." She shivered at his words, she would take protection from that maniac any day even if it did mean having to jump off trains.

* * *

Jacob sat on his bed while waiting for the bath to become free, he sat shirtless with only his trousers on; cleaning his brass knuckles when he heard a light knock on his open door. He turned his head in the direction and his eyes fell upon Anne, her hair loose down her shoulders, a towel wrapped tightly around her body, skin lightly kissed by the sun and a few beads of water travelling down the hollow of her throat. He shuddered as desire tried to take hold but he resisted the urge to pull her flush against his bare chest. Jacob stood and walked towards her, watching as a tinge of red reached her cheeks; he smiled at her before lightly touching her arm as he walked past. He was never the kind of man to play such games, if he wanted her; he would have taken her right then and there, not caring if Greenie and his sister heard but she wasn't an 'Unfortunate', she was beautiful enough, sure but she was well respected by Freddy so it showed that she had more than looks on her side.

He lowered himself into the still hot bath and groaned as his tense muscles relaxed. He thought about what Frederick had said, how Anne was his informant and she was the one who gave him the information he had on Jack the Ripper. His murders all followed the same pattern, all in Whitechapel except one; the night that he was interrupted by Miss. Anne Smith. Evie must have realised the same as she had moved Anne here last night, he was getting sick of hunting a ghost; he wasn't an ordinary man otherwise they would have found him already, he was used to covering his tracks and staying one step ahead of the twins. Like he was baiting them... _no, he's just a sick man who escaped from the asylum._ Jacob told himself, knowing deep down that there was something more sinister at hand.

Jacob made his way to the kitchen, smelling the delicious scents wafting down the hallway. _She must be able to cook too, that's another plus for her._ He shook his head, he didn't know why he was having such thoughts about Anne, he had could have any woman he desired but she caught his attention for some strange reason. Evie and Greenie were eating while Anne planted some freshly made pancakes in front of him with a pint of beer.

"Evie told me that you enjoyed your beer with any meal so I grabbed a pint from downstairs to say thank you." Evie laughed at Anne.

"She means thank you for being a _gentleman_. Didn't know gentleman liked to jump off trains with helpless woman in their arms." Greenie even smiled at the remark but Anne slightly frowned at Evie's words but didn't say anything more. Anne grabbed a plate for herself and sat between Jacob and Evie while they all ate in silence. It was the first time in a long time that Jacob could remember sitting down for a hot meal with his sister near him. Here he was, a Master Assassin hunting London's most terrifying monster, sitting down for a meal with his sister, brother-in-law and a beautiful woman he felt strange feelings towards like there was nothing wrong in the world. "Did Jacob tell you how we were knighted?" Evie pulled him out of his thoughts.

"No! You met the Queen?"

"He didn't tell you? He normally tells that to all the new women he meets."

"Well, I'm not a normal woman." Anne smiled a cheeky smile at them both. Her blue eyes twinkled as Evie and Greenie laughed. _No, you are not._

* * *

Evie watched her brother steal glances at their new friend, she had never seen him so infatuated by a woman before but then she had something that most women in London would never have; their independence. He didn't know much about her and that mystery also intrigued him, Evie knew her brother well and if these glances were anything to go by; he was going to do everything he could to impress and learn about her. She looked over at her husband and he gave her a knowing smile, he knew what she was thinking because he was thinking the same. Jacob wasn't the kind of person who liked to be left in the dark.

"So, Anne." She looked up at Evie. "If we are going to be living in close quarters, we should know a little bit more about you. Tell us a little bit about yourself?" She watched as Anne played with the last bit of her breakfast.

"I was born in Westminster, my parents were wealthy but wealth couldn't save their lives. They were taking a stroll one evening, my father enjoyed pampering my mother with outings when they were held at knife point by some ruffians. I was a child at the time but what I learnt over the years was that my father refused to give them my mother's necklace, so they stabbed him repeatedly while my mother watched. No warning." Evie regretted asking as she watched Anne stand up to clear the table. "My mother was then killed afterwards, her necklace stolen and their bodies left lying in an alleyway. I was raised by my father's friend, he was a horrid old man who constantly smelt of smoke." Anne cringed and placed the last of the dishes in hot water, while Jacob kicked Evie under the table. "He wanted me to be his wife one day and I was raised to be a good little girl who did everything anyone asked until I came of age and ran away. I moved to Whitechapel and worked in a pub where after a while, I met Frederick and began working as an informant. I went and studied to get my degree and came back, even though I will never be respected as an accomplished woman I am proud of myself and I know my parents would be too." Anne smiled at them all before exiting the room.

"Well done sis. Yet again you say the wrong thing." Jacob stood up and walked out which left Evie staring with her mouth open. She hadn't meant to upset anyone, she didn't think that the first thing Anne would say was something so personal. Evie didn't have a way with words like Jacob did, she was more straight to the point where he used his charm to get what he wanted when he couldn't knock it out of someone. Evie stood up, shook herself off and went to go find some clues at the last crime scene. She was always on top of her game when she was working, not socialising.


	4. Chapter 4

Several days had passed and there had been no new murders, no sign of the Ripper. It didn't mean anyone felt safe, it did quite the opposite; nobody travelled at night and if they did, they travelled in groups. Anne was to travel with police escort to and from the pub where she now resided; which she despised but knew that it was better than the option of never being allowed to go anywhere. She continued to work with Detective Abberline on other cases as well as the Jack the Ripper cases. The serial killer had been made a legend by the papers by publishing letters that had been sent to them, one even contained a kidney. Anne had learnt plenty from Jacob, Evie and even Frederick himself; the cover ups from Jacob's brash actions, the war between the Templars and the Assassins and even a fair bit about the twins themselves.

Jacob spent little time around the flat, he was off doing business or trying to find some clue where the Ripper may be located but when he was around, he taught Anne a few defensive maneuvers which she learnt fairly quickly. He told her about the underground fight clubs for when she thought she could take some hits, which caused her to beam brightly as she always wanted to learn how to fight but it was always considered 'unladylike'.

Evie spent more time at the police station than what Anne did. Henry had gone to India to help with the Brotherhood there and that allowed Evie time to shove her nose into every book she could find that might give them more than what they had. She had gotten over the awkwardness from their first meeting after Anne reassured her that she did not get offended by Evie and that Jacob had no right to say anything as he made her scream like a child by jumping off a train with her without warning. Anne got a few stealth lessons when they managed to be around each other, which improved what skills Anne already had.

One night, Anne had gotten quite fed up by having to stay under constant supervision. She peered into the rooms to find both Evie and Jacob's rooms empty so she donned warmer clothes before heading down the stairs. She walked towards the nearest fight club, Jacob thought she was ready and she needed to practice against an opponent who would actually try to hurt her. She reached the door and with a shaky hand, let herself in and down the stairs; the noise that vibrated her eardrums caused her heart to race. The cheering of men, the cracking of bones and the sound of defeat by those who had to be escorted out of the ring. She walked up to the bookie who was taking bets and names of the next contestants. Robert Topping. She recognised his face from a file that Frederick had on his desk, a bookie who was also an associate of the twins. They seemed to have many strange connections.

"You would like to fight all the rounds?" He looked at the money that she handed her while she swallowed her fear. "Even the champion if you get that far?"

"Y-Yes. I want to see how far I can get." She looked over at the men who were getting ready for the next fight. All big burly men, with hairy chests and arms; she couldn't let that stop her from trying.

"Okay dear. Don't say I didn't warn you." He walked past her into the ring. "And for our next fight is a new contestant, a new face! She's wanting to get to the champ! Let's try not to damage her face too much lads." None of the men seemed to find anything wrong with fighting a woman but that's what they get paid to do, fight all who come. Here goes nothing.

* * *

Jacob watched from a dark corner as Anne stepped into the ring, his heart raced a little as he watched her first opponent rush her. She was learning quickly and with Evie helping her as well, she was quite capable but these men were trained to fight; she was trained to defend herself. You could almost smell her fear as she danced around her opponent, she had come in all confident but the moment she stepped into the ring; she became scared. The man landed a solid punch to her jaw which would definitely leave a bruise and had caused her to stumble backwards onto her arse. Jacob felt an urge to jump into the ring and pummel the man until he saw a gleam in her eye while she stood up, spat out some blood and rushed the man. He watched in marvel as she ducked out of his way before landing an uppercut which staggered him then in two fluid motions, which he knew his sister had taught Anne, she had the man on the ground.

Her confidence started to build as each round she was getting better and better, Jacob watched as she studied each man; watched how they moved before going in to use their weaknesses against them. As the last man fell, Jacob walked towards the ring.

"And what a show it is tonight, our new comer has faced the odds and is ready to take on our undefeated champion!" He smiled as Anne stopped in her tracks while Jacob made his way towards her. He watched as her eyes travelled over every inch of his torso before settling on his face. She was also something to leer at, her body was covered in dirt, blood and sweat, her hair was coming undone from its tightly braided bun, she wore a white singlet, an old pair of Evie's trousers and boots. She was his perfect picture of a woman, not like the ones you come across in everyday London. "May the best man or woman win!"

"You are the reigning champion?" Anne and Jacob circled each other. He watched as her eyes kept scanning over his body, looking for any weakness or opening. "How long?"

"Since we got to London. Nearly two years now." He registered the surprise on her face. "Now shall we?" She lunged at him but he was anticipating that, he had trained her of course but she wasn't as good at offence as she was on defense. He noted her stance which after the first few failed attempts, had taken to be similar to his; her hands had unclenched and she waited for him to make the next move as she realised she wouldn't get any further. Jacob half-smiled at her, he admired her patience. "I'm not going to go easy on you." This time it was her turn to smile.

"Well, you wouldn't be the champion if you went easy on every pretty face that came your way." He felt her words had a double meaning but he put that to the side while he made his move. She managed to block his first couple of moves but then she became cocky and he landed a half-powered blow to her ribs, he cringed at the impact as he was trying his best not to hurt her but also trying to make it look like a fair fight. She stood up straight and carried on blocking his hits, landing a few quick ones in return. "I know you are going easy on me, Jacob." They were in close hand to hand combat where, even with all the noise around them, she didn't have to talk loudly. She nearly whispered his name which made his blood boil, in a way he never felt before. His control diminished in that moment and in one move he had her pinned down on the ground, with Robert calling out the end of the match.

* * *

Evie sat at Scotland Yard going over the letters that were sent to both the press and the police, the handwriting was exact; also looking over the report from the kidney that was sent to a vigilante leader. It appears that even though he had been inactive for nearly two weeks, Jack the Ripper's fear over London was still as strong as it was when he last killed. She had written her own notes on top of the notes that Anne had provided Detective Abberline.

"I'm going to go check out the first crime scene." Frederick nodded absent-mindedly, engrossed in trying to prevent riots from escalating more than they had. Evie kept to the rooftops to prevent being snuck up on and when she reached her destination, she used her sixth sense to try and find more clues that the police failed to find. There was a faint golden glow that caught Evie's eye, as she approached the side of a building she knelt down to pick up a little pin. A pin a Templar would wear on the collar of their shirt. Evie turned to run back to Scotland Yard, to warn Frederick, to warn Jacob; when the world went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this chapter took so long. I had super writer's block because I was trying to stick as closely to Jacob's personality as well as a softer side to him without straying too far from it. Plus couldn't really bounce ideas of my flatmates as they are both males & AWKWARD! Whole chapter is sexual so sorry if anything offends. Enjoy and please R&R**

* * *

Anne was lying in bed, her whole body ached from that night's event but it dulled in comparison to the thoughts that ran wild in her mind. She got up to check if anyone was around, Evie's room remained untouched which meant she was still out, Jacob's room was empty and there was a lot of laughter coming from downstairs which led Anne to the conclusion that for a good while she was alone. She crawled back into bed and pulled up her nightgown, she closed her eyes and let her thoughts control her actions. She touched inside her delicate folds as she imagined Jacob's bare, chiselled chest pressed against her breasts; the feel of his arms wrapped around her as his strong mouth nipped at her skin. She moaned quietly as she touched herself, as she imagined Jacob's touch.

* * *

Jacob stumbled up the stairs, he had made a good winning tonight and he wanted to celebrate. He knew that Anne was in bed, probably asleep, but with the beer controlling his actions he wanted to see how her body felt underneath him in a different way. As he approached her room, he heard a faint moan and he peered inside to see if she was alone.

" _Jacob._ " He faintly heard his name leave her lips and he smiled knowing that she was feeling herself because of him. He slowly made his way towards her bed as she writhed in pleasure from her thoughts, he leant down towards her ear and whispered her name.

"Anne." She moaned at his voice, her eyes clenched tightly as she began to reach her climax. He gently touched her arms and brought her hands away from her body, she whimpered before opening her eyes.

"Jacob?" He placed a finger to her lips before he bent down to place a gentle kiss on them, she tasted like honey. She lifted herself up while her hands travelled up his arms, before she pulled away. "You taste like beer." She pushed his coat off.

"You taste like honey." Her nimble fingers made quick work of the buttons on his waist coat. He gently bite her lip as he took the waist coat off.

"Want to taste again?" He pulled off his the work shirt, causing his hat to fall off and kicked off his boots before closing the distance between them. Jacob wasn't one for foreplay, the usual whores he took to bed were to get some release, pay then on their way they went but Anne was different. He wanted to savour every last bit of her body.

* * *

Anne giggled as Jacob landed on her, his tie still dangling from his neck causing him to look even more sexier if that was even possible, he leaned down to place kisses from her lips to the hollow in her throat; it caused her giggle to become a moan. He continued down over her hidden breasts while his hands slowly traced their way up and down her thighs. She shuddered under him, he knew what she had been doing before he came in, he knew that just thinking about him had made her wet but what he didn't know what he was doing right now was doing to her. Her body was on fire with every feather light kiss and gentle stroke of a finger, the heat pooled into her gut making her feel primal. She wanted to tear him apart, she wanted him to release the burning desire that seeped into her soul.

"Jacob." She whispered as he reached her navel and his fingers neared her wet mound. Anne's hands followed the muscles in Jacob's back, gently raking her nails across them which caused a growl to emit from his chest. He glided a hand over her which elected a soft gasp, he smiled before sitting up and gazing upon her; unbuckling his trousers. His hair was dishevelled, the tie hanging loosely around his neck and Anne just lusted for his touch; she watched with baited breath as a wicked smile crept across his face.

"My dear lady," he came back down to her, pressing his lips against the pulse in her neck, "you have no idea how long I've wanted to feel you beneath me." She hummed at his gentle movements, completely different from the rough exterior she sees every day. She shivered at every touch and soon she was becoming impatient, longing for the release he deprived her from when he came into her room.

* * *

Jacob enjoyed playing this game with her, soft gentle kisses in all the right places, drawing out the fun because he wanted to make it memorable; something she would continue to dream about, she would long for him and only him. If her stay wasn't permanent, he would make sure she wanted to stay. The prostitutes he had, he would forget them all; he would give himself to her like Henry did for Evie, something he never thought of until her. He could feel Anne's heart racing, the heat, the desire rolling off her in waves while waiting for the next move. He was enjoying having her on edge, slowly touching her delicate spot when she surprised him.

"You have enough nights to draw things out, Jacob." Anne was on top of him, straddling him while whispering in his ear. "You denied me something earlier and a _gentleman_ wouldn't deny a lady much longer." She nipped at the base of his throat as she moved off him to remove his pants.

"I don't wanted to frighten you." He growled, the smile that he got in return made any gentleman-like behaviour vanish. Anne had removed his pants and grabbed the tie around his neck, making him sit up while she straddled him once again. She sucked on his earlobe before pressing a hot kiss upon his lips, she was taking control; she was provoking him, showing him that she could handle anything he threw her way. He pulled away and ripped her nightgown off, revealing two plump breasts that fit perfectly into his hands and pulled on her nipples, she gasped at the sudden rough act. Jacob took one breast inside his mouth, nipping and sucking while his free hand rubbed her exposed clit. Anne's head rolled back. She was rocking her hips back and forth, rubbing her wetness all over his erect, throbbing cock; he rolled them over, not missing a beat before placing himself at her entrance. He thrusted himself inside her, slowly before gathering speed; she met him at every thrust.

"Jacob." Anne whispered his name between her moans, making him pump harder; getting as deep as he could. "Yes." He sucked on the exposed sun kissed neck that was in front of him, leaving a love bite. Anne's nails raked down his back, making him growl with pleasure. No woman has ever made him feel this good, she was every bit the woman he longed for; inside the bed as well. He liked it rough, she did too. As they reached their climax, he called out Anne's name while she sunk her teeth into his shoulder, muffling a scream.

* * *

Jacob lay on top of her for a little while before he pulled out and rolled next to her, she was out of breath, their bodies slick with sweat. She began to wonder what he would do next; she was not one to admit that she wasn't a virgin but she wasn't used to men staying either. She half-expected Jacob to put his clothes on before going to his own bed but instead he pulled her into the crook of his arm.

"Jacob Frye, a cuddler. Who would have thought?" She quietly mocked him as she placed her head on his chest.

"I'm not, really." He looked down and saw that Anne was fast asleep already. "You just bring out a whole new side of me."


	6. Chapter 6

Evie woke up to nothing but black, the back of her head throbbed from where someone had hit her and she could smell something rotting that made her stomach curl. She tried to move but could feel the rope tug against her skin and she couldn't even flick her wrist to unsheathe her hidden blade to try and cut the rope.

"Oh, I see my guest is awake." The voice sounded strangely familiar but there was something distorted about it. "The pretty young Assassin, Dame Evie Frye. A Master Assassin. Married to the Indian Assassin Henry Green. I see you have done well for yourself, keeping citizens of London safe from the crime lords." This voice knew a bit too much about her life for her to think them meeting was pure coincidence.

"Who are you?" She replied but the laugh that responded was all too familiar.

"Oh my dear." The blindfold was whirled off and there before her, dressed in black was Crawford Starrick. "Oh don't look so surprised. Surely when you found my pin you had a fair idea who Jack the Ripper truly was." Evie swallowed as she took in detail of his face, it was twisted and scarred; his voice was deeper than before and his eyes looked dead. His smile that sat hauntingly on his face twisted his features more. "You were always smarter than your brother. Where is he? Does he even know you are missing?"

"How did you survive? We watched the life drain from you. You died that night." Evie tried to keep the fear from her voice.

"I did die but the Shroud's power held on to me just enough to bring me back from the darkness that surrounded me. What was a mere couple of years for you were centuries in the dark." He paused and grinned down at Evie with a Cheshire cat smile, it made her blood run cold. "The darkness is a lonely place. It does dark and twisted things to one's mind, body and soul." He began to pace around her. "Every wrong deed is struck upon you ten fold and every life you take, takes yours. I wonder how an Assassin would fare in such a place." He laughed deeply to himself.

As Starrick paced around the room, rambling on like a mad man. Evie began to wonder, and fear, what his plans were for her. Was he going to exact his revenge on both her and her brother? What was he really planning on doing? It seemed a little low for the Starrick they had met to be going out of his way to kill a few Unfortunates.

"Are you going to kill Jacob and I?" He paused from his ravings and glanced upon her with his soulless eyes.

"Where would the fun be in that? Kill you both out right without making you suffer? Why just kill you when I could watch everything you care about burn? This city will go up in smoke, the streets will be littered with bodies of woman and children alike; the innocents you fight so hard to defend, chaos will spread worse than the Blighters' control ever could and I will watch as you and your brother try to save everyone and fail with every passing soul. I will take away everything you hold dear and when you both cannot fight any longer and everything you love has burnt to ash; only then will I drive my knife through you both." Evie stared wide-eyed as Starrick presented his infamous knife from his coat and walked towards a shelf at the end of the room. He placed his knife upon the shelf and lifted up a jar filled with clear liquid and something else, when he came closer could Evie see what the jar's contents were. "Then I will gut you and Jacob, and you bother will become new trophies for my collection." He placed the jar in her face, where the rotting smell became overpowering and she screamed. Before she passed out, the last thing she saw was a human heart.

* * *

Jacob woke up to the unfamiliar but comfortable feel of a woman in his arms; Anne was cuddled into him, still fast asleep. He couldn't help but smile when he tried to move away and it caused her to wrap around him with a little frown crinkling her forehead. It had been a while since he felt this happy, like a calm after a long hard storm and while he laid in bed, absentmindedly tracing circles on Anne's arm he wondered if this was how Henry felt when him and Evie first became romantic. Jacob quickly sat up, causing a very disgruntled Anne to wake up.

"Evie?" Anne stared at him in confusion. "We haven't seen Evie since she went to the station yesterday afternoon." He watched as realisation flickered across her face before climbing out of bed to get dressed.

"Do you think she is alright?" Jacob shook his head as he pulled on his boots.

"It's not like her to be gone for so long without contact." Anne began to follow suit but he couldn't wait, he needed to find his sister. He stormed through the rooms trying to find evidence of Evie having been by but leaving again; he came up empty.

"Jacob, wait!" Anne caught his arm before he headed off down the stairs.

"I need to find her Anne." She nodded but then surprised him by pulling him into a hug. The sudden show of affection caused Jacob's body to relax a little.

"We will find her. Together." He nodded as they made their way downstairs and to the last person who they knew would have seen her. Detective Frederick Abberline.

* * *

"Sorry, Jacob but I don't know what to tell you." The Detective was sitting at his desk with an angry Assassin pacing up and down while Anne's heart raced. "She went to the first crime scene last night to see if there was anything left behind that may have been missed and that was the last time I seen or heard from her." Anne watched as Jacob threw the folders that he was holding in his hands.

"This is all my fault." Anne wasn't sure if the hushed words were directed at them or at himself but as she took a step towards him, Jacob pulled away. "Father always said I was reckless, acted before thinking. Last night proves it." Anne felt as if he had physically hit her as he took off out the window and into the evening air.


End file.
